Always Yours
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: Fey terkena dampak dari kasus ayahnya yang dipecat oleh organisasi Feida, ia digunjingkan dan dijauhi oleh teman-temannya./"Aku takut, Saru, aku takut kesepian!"/Apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu di sini bersamamu./just a drabble about SaruFey. RnR maybe?


_Jangan pernah takut pada mereka yang menyakitimu._

_Jangan pernah kau merasa sendirian di dunia ini._

_Panggil namaku, yakinlah aku akan datang._

_Apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu di sini bersamamu._

* * *

.

.

.

**Always Yours**

**A SaruFey fiction**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone owned by Level-5 inc.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, shounen-ai alert, bad diction, gaje, typo, EYD tidak sesuai, pointless drabble, dsb.**

.

.

.

* * *

Saru melangkah tergesa sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya, '_gawat! Aku bisa terlambat!' _pekiknya dalam hati.

Begitu refleksi gedung sekolah tertaut pada iris _indigo _miliknya, anak berambut putih itu bergegas menambah kecepatannya. Beruntung kakinya telah berpijak di halaman sekolah saat petugas keamanan menutup gerbang.

"_Hosh _… _hosh _…." Saru berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya, '_dimana Fey? Biasanya dia menungguku di lobby_,' pikirnya.

"Hey, kalian tahu Fey Rune dari kelas 10 – 2 yang ayahnya mengkhianati organisasi Feida hingga dipecat itu?"

'_Fey_?' Saru mempertajam indera pendengarannya ketika mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut.

"Oh, aku tahu! Iya, kudengar juga begitu. Berani sekali ya ayahnya menentang organisasi besar seperti itu."

"Hm! Pantas saja si rambut hijau itu kelakuannya seperti pembangkang, dia juga pernah mengkhianati teman-teman klubnya, aku heran kenapa ketua klub tersebut masih mau memaafkannya."

Kedua alis Saru bertautan, '_Apa-apaan mereka menghujat Fey seperti itu?_'

Merasa tidak nyaman mendengar gunjingan tersebut, Saru memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melewati sebuah mading di koridor.

Iris _indigo _itu memindai setiap tulisan yang tercetak tebal pada sehelai kertas di mading tersebut.

**HATI-HATI, PENGKHIANAT! FEY RUNE KELAS 10 – 2!**

Dengan kasar Saru mencabut kertas itu dan meremukkannya, "kurang ajar! Beraninya mereka menghina Fey!" serunya. Kemudian ia membanting gumpalan kertas itu, menginjaknya dengan geram dan meninggalkan mading untuk mencari Fey.

.

.

Tampaknya perkiraan Saru bahwa saat ini Fey sedang menyendiri di halaman belakang sekolah terbukti benar. Anak dengan _twintail _di kedua sisi kepalanya itu duduk di atas rerumputan sembari memeluk lututnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti di sini."

Kepala hijau itu menoleh pada sumber suara, kemudian ia kembali menghadap ke arahnya semula tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ada apa denganmu sampai menjadi _trending topic_ di sekolah ini?" tanya Saru seraya duduk berselanjar di samping Fey.

"Sudahlah, Saru … tinggalkan aku sendiri …." Fey berujar lirih.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau cerita padaku," tandas si _indigo._

Fey menghela napas dengan berat, iris _emerald-_nya tampak redup, tidak berbinar seperti biasanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sendu, seperti tidak memiliki gairah hidup.

'_Tuh kan, bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkannya sendirian dalam keadaan begini,_' ucap Saru dalam hati.

Fey membuka mulutnya dan mulai bercerita, "ayahku dipecat oleh organisasi Feida karena dituduh mengkhianati pemimpin organisasi tersebut …."

"Hm."

"Sebenarnya tidak demikian … ayahku hanya bermaksud untuk menunjukkan arah yang benar pada pemimpin Feida dengan caranya sendiri, namun _staff _organisasi mengira ayahku membangkang, makanya ayahku dipecat …."

Saru terdiam mendengarnya, '_Jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Keterlaluan sekali mereka, tidak tahu cerita aslinya tapi asal menghujat begitu saja, benar-benar tak bisa dimaafkan!_' batinnya.

"Aku takut, Saru … aku takut dikucilkan oleh mereka. Aku takut mereka semua menganggapku yang tidak-tidak. Aku takut, Saru, aku takut kesepian!"

Bulir-bulir kristal bening mengalir dari sudut mata _emerald_ itu. Sontak Saru terkejut dan buru-buru menyekanya sebelum kristal bening itu merambah pipi sahabatnya.

"Ssstt … Jangan menangis, Fey. Jangan pernah sia-siakan air matamu untuk menangisi orang-orang seperti itu. Masih ada aku, aku takkan meninggalkanmu terpuruk sendirian. Aku selalu di sini untukmu, selalu."

Fey menggigit bibirnya, produksi air matanya semakin meningkat, "Saru … _hiks_ …." ia pun memeluk sang _indigo_ dan menumpahkan air matanya di sana.

Anak bernama asli Saryuu Evans itu mengusap punggung rapuh Fey dengan lembut, "Yah … kalau menangis membuatmu lega, mungkin tidak apa-apa," katanya.

"_Hiks _… Saru, terima … _hiks _… kasih …." ucap Fey di antara isak tangisnya.

"Iya, Fey …." balas Saru setengah berbisik.

-END

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Omake**

Saru dan Fey bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan menuju kelas mereka. Koridor sekolah tampak sepi karena saat ini jam pelajaran pertama telah dimulai.

Sebelah tangan Saru membuka pintu kelasnya, "Maaf, kami terlambat," ujarnya begitu pintu terbuka.

"Ah, kalian ternyata, darimana saja?" tegur guru pengajar yang tengah berkutat di depan papan tulis.

"Ahahaha … itu …." Saru mengusap-usap pipinya, berusaha mencari alibi.

Sang guru mendelik pada kedua tangan muridnya yang terjalin itu, "kenapa kalian bergandengan, he?"

"E-eh, ti-tidak kok …." Fey buru-buru melepas genggaman tangan Saru yang hangat dan menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung. Semburat merah langsung menjalari pipinya yang sempat dirambahi oleh air mata.

"Hm … ya sudahlah, untuk kali ini saja, sana duduk!" titah guru tersebut.

"Baik," sahut keduanya.

Ketika melewati barisan depan, terdengar bisik-bisik yang membicarakan keterlambatan mereka. Fey menatap khawatir pada Saru, namun sang _indigo _hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, aku di sini bersamamu."

**End of Omake.**

* * *

note: yo! minna~ akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan drabble pertama setelah masa sulit berlalu (baca: WB) yah walaupun hasilnya gak karuan seperti ini sih... hehehe... *nyengir ala Mamoru*

dan lagi, ini fic SaruFey pertama saya~ semoga minna-sama yang ngeship pair ini suka dengan apa yang telah saya ketik *bows*

akhir kata, ada yang sudi review? *wink*


End file.
